MisUnderstanding
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: I wrote this for Srija ! Hope aapko pasand aaye :D


**A/N :** Srija Dear This one is for you ! Hope you will like it..! and sorry for late update and making you wait soo longg !

* * *

><p><strong>At Bureau :<strong>

Daya and Abhijeet were arguing on a very serious matter

Daya : abhijeet mujhe nhi pata tumhe chutti leni hi hogi…

Abhijeet : yaar mein nahi le sakhta chutti tujhe pata hein na…

Daya : haan haan tumhe bahut kaam hoga na..?

Abhijeet : haan aakhir samajh hi gaya tu…

Daya( angry) : bhaad mein gaya tumhara kaam….kitna kaam karogey yaar…tum kal chutti le raho matlab le rahe ho…

Abhijeet : Nhii

Daya : haan…

Abhijeet : nhiii…

Daya : haaann…

Abhijeet : haann…

Daya smiles : nhiii…

Abhijeet : haann…

Daya : haan toh vhi keh raha hun na…

Abhijeet realizes his mistake : tu kabhi nhi sudhrega naa

Daya raises his collar : kabhii nhii…

Meanwhile near a mall a girl was waiting for taxi

She heard something which made her shock …

She rushed towards bureau as soon as possible

She enters the bureau with

Girl with tensed tone : Sirrrrr

Duo became alert and saw her…she was 16yrs old…cute girl with long hairs tied properly in pony tail with a sling bag…she was so innocent

Daya : aare kya hua aap itna pareshaan kyu ho..!

Girl : w..woh mujhe aap logo ki madat chahiye …

Abhijeet : beta pehle aap yaha ( pointing towards chair) baitho aur batao kya hua

Girl sits on chair

Daya : ab batao kya hua..?

Girl : kisi ki jaan ko khatra hein…

Duo look at each other

Abhijeet : kiski..?

Girl : srija ki…

Daya : ohh …aapko kaise pata..?

Girl : mein mall ke paas taxi ka wait kar rahi thi tab mein ne do logo ko baat karte hue suna

Abhijeet : kya suna..?

Flashback :

The girl was waiting for taxi when she heard some voice

Man1 : aare yaar humein jald se jald kaam khatam karna hein…

Man2 : haan…bas boss ka phne aa jaaye phir hum use kidnap kar lengey…

Man1 : uski photo hein na tere paas…

Man2 : haan...uska naam srija hein

Man1 : accha…yahi milegi na woh

Man2 : haan…

Man1 : toh bas kaam pe lag jaate hein …

Man2 : haan uspe nazar rakhni hogi humein…

Flashback ends

Girl : bas woh sab sunke mein yaha aagyi…

Abhijeet : yeh aapne accha kiya…srija ko aap jaanti hein..?

Girl nods

Daya : ohh woh aapki dost hein..?

Girl : nahii…

Abhijeet : toh phir..?

Girl : aare mein hi toh srija hun…

Daya : kyaaaa..? aap hi srija ho..? matlab ki aapki jaan ko khatra hein aur aap aise hi akele ghum rahi ho..

Srija : haan..kyu ki aap log hein na mujhe bachane ke liye

Duo smiles

Abhijeet : kaafi samajhdaar hein aap toh…

Srija : ab kya kare sir….medical ki padhayi karne ke liye samajhdaar toh hona hi chahiye na…

Daya : haan….abhijeet se puchna Medical ya forensics ke baare mein ..use acche se pata hoga..kyu boss..?

Abhijeet glares at him

Srija : haan mujhe pata hein…tarika mam jo hein forensic mein…

Duo were shell shock

Daya murmurs : boss ise sab kuch pata hein…

Abhijeet nods

Srija : vaise aap log ladte waqt bahut cute lagte ho…

Daya : hum thodi na ladte hein..?

Abhijeet ( teasing) : haan haan hum nhi ladte hein naa..

Daya smiles

Srija : accha mera kaam hogaya..aapko mere baare mein savdhaan karna..ab mein chalu..?

Abhijeet : aare aise kaise jaogi….tumhe security deni hogi na humein….

Daya : haan bilkul…tum aaj yahi rahogi bureau mein…

Srija : sachhii..?

Duo nods

Srija : wow…mein toh bahut excited hunn…baaki sab officers kab tak aayengey

Daya : woh log bas aate hongey…tum yahi baitho…hum dono abhi aaye

Daya drags abhijeet in side

Abhijeet : kya hein..?

Daya : tumhe ajeeb nhi lagta..?

Abhijeet : kya.? koun..?

Daya : aare srija…uski jaan ko khatra hein aur woh bilkul bhi dari hui nahi hein…

Abhijeet : aare brave hein woh isliye nhi dar rhi…acchi baat hein naa…

Daya : haan par phir bhi…she is excited..?

Abhijeet : tu bekaar mein hi yeh sab soch raha hein…pehle humein pata karna hoga ki woh log hein koun…

Daya : haan chal…

They move towards srija and saw that she was talking with freddy sir and pankaj

Abhijeet : srija tumne unka chehra dekha..?

Srija : nhii…

Daya : ok aur kuch dekha…jis se hum unko pehchan sake…

Srija : hmm nhii…

Abhijeet : ok hum vahi chal kar pata karte hein…

Srija : aare aap log chale jayengey mera khayal koun karega…

Daya : hum jaldi aayengey…jab tak tum baaki ke officers se mil lo…?

Srija : yeh bhi sahi hein….ok byee

Duo smiles and leaves

Then one by one all officers enters and she tells them that her life is in danger …all were shock at her reactions because she should be scared but she is chilling

Sachin : srija tumhe darr nhi lag raha..?

Srija : nhii…woh kya hein na mujhe adventures and all bahut pasand toh yeh bhi ek new adventure hi hogaya…right..?

Rajat : haha…yaa…pehli baar dekha hein kisi ko aise…

Srija : haan kyu ki aisi sirf mein hi hun na…

Purvi : bilkul sahi…u are a brave girl

Srija smiles : daya aur abhijeet sir kab tak aayengey…

Abhijeet entrs : lo aagaye…aur pata bhi chal gaya ki actually kya hua thaa…

Srija : ohh…ittii jaldii…?

Daya : haan…

Freddy : kya pata chala sir..?

Abhijeet : yahi ki srija ki jaan ko khatra hein…

Pankaj : ohh…koun hein sir is sabke peeche...?

Daya : uski neighbor

Srija : n..nhi nhi sir aisa ho hi nhi sakhta…mere neighbors bahut acche hein

Abhijeet : jaante hein…actually tumhe galatfami hui….mall ke bahar ek shooting chal rahi thi jis mein srija naam ki ladki ko kidnap karna tha mall se …

Srija : kyaaa.?

Daya : haan…aur tumne samjha ki woh tum ho…

Srija : haha mein bhi naa…bina baat aap logo ko pareshaan kiya

Abhijeet : aare nhi….is bahane hume tumse milne ka mauka mila…

Srija : aur mujhee bhii…jaisi bhi galat fami thi acchii thii….

And they all burst out laughing !

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** So did u liked..? bas yeh ek hi idea aaya mere dimaak mein ...bday ke liye dusri likhi thi par bday jaake bahut time hogaya isliye woh update nhi kiya bt i hope i fulfilled ur wish :)

I just talked with you once or twice so pata nahi is story mein jo baatein likhi woh kitni sach hein :P Will have a chat soon ;)

Take care :D


End file.
